Severed
by TriplePivotTurn
Summary: His knees trembled, body quivered, pride said ‘stay standing’ defeat let him lay down. A rewrite of the episode, where Yami loses what was most important to him. Hinted YYxY.


Holy wow! I know what you're thinking, it must be Christmas! She finally updated!

I know it's been a while guys, I've been lying dead in a ditch for a while. I've got major major, final, end of school, HSC, 50 of the mark I get from having attended school all my life, EXAMS. So yeah.

This is just a short short thing, a re-write of the end and start of two Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, I hope you like.

I don't own YGO or it's characters.

* * *

He screamed quietly against the blinding light as it severed old bonds and tore him away. He let few sad tears flow as he was dragged away from the second half to his soul. Spoke the words "I love you" before everything faded. Faded away into something so bright, it was black

* * *

His knees trembled, body quivered, pride said '_stay standing_' defeat let him lay down. He collapsed forward to his knees first, eyes slipping closed and feeling the jagged tear along his soul. His body fell forward, the puzzle swinging sharply against him the dust rising as he fell against the dirt. He lay there in a disbelieving stasis, frozen in a moment that was agony. Again an again his mind reached out with shaking tendrils to feel that warm mind to find it gone. Disunity. A nauseating unbalance came over him. He didn't even realise he'd been lifted and thrown at his friends. He felt as though one half of his body was sinking into he ground, and he was lying sideways in air. 

"Yuugi!"

He gives in to pride at last, and opens his eyes. A dream? He shouldn't wake up in Yuugi's body. That bitter tear bleeds. Slowly he struggles to his feet; body shaking with pain and forbidden tears. He can't believe it. He can't…

Jounouchi… the loudest is so amazed. "I knew you'd find a way to outsmart that thing Yuugi!"

"I didn't…" He turns away from them, a great sorrowful beast surging through him, he clenches hands and eyes closed, and struggles to keep it down. _partner…_

"Hey, Yuugi. Is everything alright?"

"No" His voice so harsh and whispered. "No, everything's not alright…I didn't outsmart it. I…" _I was fooled by it…by myself…and_…

He can hear their confusion against his back, and doesn't care about damned pride, the pain swallowing that with a greedy, dripping maw. He felt so lost. "Rafael succeeded. Partner is gone. I…I…"

His words were choking themselves, it was his fault, and the moment those words of admittance left his lips, the true reality struck. He really was gone. His knees went weak again and he collapsed down to them, a small broken cry escaping him. A madness he'd never remembered overtook him. Insane with grief, tears ran from his eyes and he screamed to the sky that his partner had been drawn into. Screamed and screamed.

"PARTNER! PARTNER!" He flung himself forward, fists striking hard ground and he sobbed so wretchedly. It hurt, he's gone, it was his fault. All he could do was scream, his mind quivering to a halt in pain, soul blindly reaching but not finding, his partner.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think. Standing in quietly shocked awe. But… Yuugi… Yami no Yuugi doesn't lose. But he doesn't cry either, and yet there was Yami no Yuugi, sobbing on the ground yelling and yelling for his partner. The sound was so tortured and broken it made his heart wrench just to hear it. His screams echoed in the canyons and roared in his ears. 

Given another time he would've argued that Yuugi couldn't be gone, that the other Yuugi wouldn't have let this happen but…

They gathered him together pulled him to his feet and Yami no Yuugi rode head bowed, on Rebecca's horse, back to the motor home.

"Yuugi!" Anzu and Rebecca cried out happily, the latter running and hugging Yami no Yuugi after he'd dismounted. He didn't react. There was a darkness to his face and a lifelessness in his eyes that was so haunting and uncharacteristic it was frightening. It was then that Jounouchi decided he never wanted to see that look on either of their faces again.

"Yuugi! I had always believed you would win!" Anzu said happily stepping up closer towards them.

"Wait." He interjected. "It's… not what you think."

Anzu stared at him perplexedly as Honda's solemn voice answered that Yuugi didn't win, he was defeated, he was gone. He saw, from the corner of his vision, Yami no Yuugi tremble slightly more, the tremor not passing unnoticed. He could hardly believe that that could be possible. Yuugi… defeated.

"That's not possible! Because if Yuugi lost then they would've used that magic card to take his soul away!" She argued vehemently.

"So, what's your point Anzu?" He said quietly.

"My point is that if Yuugi lost then," she gestured in Yami no Yuugi's direction, "how could he be right behind me…?" her voice grew soft with the realisation, and he saw her staring at him and know who it was she was really looking at.

Rebecca yelled that Anzu was lying, that this was her darling. Her glass-hidden eyes looked up at the other Yuugi with such hope, encouraging him to agree with her.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry. Partner…" Yami no Yuugi gets visibly choked up again, turning his face away, body drawing tense in denying the tears.

'_I don't know what happened out there and I have a feeling that I don't want to. What I did see was enough…that green glow.'_ He watched as Rebecca drew back.

"He…My partner became my substitute…" Yami no Yuugi said quietly.

"Why!" she screamed and everyone flinched back from her. He saw as Yuugi's body didn't flinch, so unresponsive. "Why would you stay while the soul of my darling disappears! It's all your fault!" He stepped froward as Rebecca's tiny fist beat against Yami no Yuugi's chest in anger. "Give my Yuugi back to me!" she demands before stopping her onslaught and flinging herself into Anzu's arms, crying. He supposed it was a comfort thing, that Rebecca seek out another female, though they are rivals in their common like of Yuugi. Something that hadn't passed by him unnoticed, and if Yuugi recognised it chose to feign a sort of innocent ignorance. Yuugi…

"She's right. It _is_ all my fault. I failed everyone, especially partner. He warned me not to play that card but… my anger, darkness, took control. It's all my fault."

One thing he couldn't abide for was when people did things like this. Blamed themselves continually. He remembered a tie when he once thought that things were all his fault, the state of his life, but Yuugi had been the one to tell him he could change all that. Yuugi wasn't one for "pity-parties" and while the other Yuugi wasn't either, it would do neither of them any good for this Yuugi to be blaming himself for his defeat and the loss of Yuugi's soul.

"Don't say that." He said stepping forward.

Yami no Yuugi paid him no acknowledgement. "It's all my fault." He repeated quietly to himself.

He soon had the weaker body by the collar and yelled "I said don't say that!" before striking the lifeless face.

* * *

The pain barely registered, in comparison to the pain he felt internally. 

"We still have a chance to get the other Yuugi back! But what will we do if you can't pull yourself together! Where's your honour as the King of Duellists?" Jounouchi yelled down at him as he gathered himself up off the ground.

Around him voices spoke, but he heard barely anything. Mumbles of words with little meaning to him. All he could feel was the gaping tear where his partner should be, and the silence of the empty corridors. They would always buzz with his partner's thoughts as they bubbled over from his own mind. He would lay behind his door and just enjoy the radiating kindness, the knit of thoughts, and overflow of emotions that the other half of his soul exerted with such brightness.

But now he was gone.

He was lead inside the motor home, given a place to lie and a blanket but he couldn't sleep. He lay in silent torment, his partners last words echoing in his head.

"I love you, the other me."

He had run out of tears cry, even as those forbidden words did echo around and around, small comfort and greater pain. He vowed he would find him, find partner and apologise. He'd been so wrong. How could the darkness… how could he let it overtake him so. He had ignored his partner, and now he was gone.

A cold chill made him feel slightly weaker. He could feel the puzzle, in its impatience, waiting to draw him in. but the bodies original soul still lived and so he was able to maintain control, as soon as partner's soul faded, the puzzle would strike with heightened vigour to reclaim him into shadows depths. He felt it at the edge of his awareness, and already he was so weak. His heart stung with longing, and his spirit grew colder and colder, now that his own darkness had swallowed the sun.

_I will find you partner. I promise.  
_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the One-Shot (aka no more from this point) _

_**BONUS!**_ First person able to tell me the Arc it's from, the japanese name of the episode (though in english... you know what I mean, translated title), and who's character perspective we're writing from, in order of perspective, winz a prize. And that prize is a One-Shot story, though preferably YamixYuugi, or BakuraxRyou, I'll write pretty much anything, though these are the characters I write best for. You can request any short story, just give me basically what plot or think you want and BAM magic.


End file.
